custom_barney_episodefandomcom-20200214-history
Make a Friend - Script
After the theme song we seethe playground (birds eye view but coming down from it's peak) Kaylie, David and Nick are playing with the jumprope, Taylor is sitting on the bench to the left of the treehouse) *"Pop Goes the Weasel" plays as the 3 kids using a jump rope sing it. (David is jumps out as the other to hold the rope) David: All around the mulberry bush The monkey chased the weasel The monkey thought 'twas all in fun... David, Nick and Kaylie: ' POP! Goes the weasel.' *David jumps out of rope as Kaylie jumps in Kaylie: Penny for a spool of thread Penny for a needle David, Nick and Kaylie: ''' '''That's the way the money goes... POP! Goes the weasel. *music fades away as the camera pans to Taylor. Taylor: *sighs* I wish that I would have friends to have fun like that.. *Barney plush on the treehouse stairs comes to life. Barney: I'd be happy to be you're friend! Taylor: Barney! Barney: Hi Taylor, Oh boy oh boy! I'm so happy that you moved to the school. When are you having your first day? Taylor: I had it today..but it wasn't very good.. Barney: Oh what's wrong? Taylor: Well I haven't made any friends yet.. Barney: Oh that's a shame *Barney spots the three playing jump rope Barney: Maybe I can help..Come with me Taylor. *Barney grabs Taylor's hand as they walk towards the jump rope and the song resumes David, Nick and Kaylie: ' Kiss me quick, I'm off, good-bye...' POP! Goes the weasel. *song ends. *the three kids notice Barney and greet him. David, Nick and Kaylie: Barney! Barney: Oh hi guys! How has all of your days been? David, Nick and Kaylie: Good! Kaylie: Barney, we were playing outside would you like to join us? Barney: Oh I'd be happy to..but I have a friend I want you to meet. Everyone meet a good friend of mine, Taylor. Taylor: Hi everyone. Barney: Taylor, meet David, David: Hey! Barney: Kaylie, Kaylie: Nice to meet you. Barney: and Nick. Nick: My art teacher told me that there was a new girl in the school today..it's a pleasure to meet you, Taylor. Taylor: Will you all be my friends? Kids: Sure. Barney: Did you know that we get to do something very special today? Kids: No David: What do we do that's so special, Barney? Barney: We get to make a new friend! Taylor: I'm not very good at making new friends, Barney. Barney: Well it take some practice.. Kids: Really Barney: Yep. Kaylie: what do we do? Barney: Well first we need to see if your happy..can you all show me your faces? *they all smile and look at Barney Barney: Oh you all are very happy! Taylor: How can you tell that we're happy? Barney: Well if you're happy you smile from ear to ear, but if your sad you can pucker up your lip or maybe even cry and if you're angry you can get a big frown and maybe you stomp your feet, you see you can see people's feelings just by looking at their face. *"I Can See It on Your Face" begins to play Taylor: Sometimes I feel happy and that's just fine with me. I think feeling happy is my favorite way to be. You can tell I'm happy by the smile on my face. Barney and Kids: Yes, sometimes I feel happy. You can see it on my face. Kaylie: Sometimes I feel angry and some things make me mad. I get so upset when ever someone treats me bad. You can tell I'm angry by the frown on my face. Barney and Kids: Yes, sometimes I feel angry.You can see it on my face. Nick: Sometimes I feel sad 'cause some things make me blue. I pucker up my little lip and cry a tear or two You can tell I'm sad by the look on my face. Barney and Kids: Yes, sometimes I feel sad. You can see it on my face. Barney: I can tell what you're feeling by the look on your face. Each and every feeling has its time and its place. But feeling mad or sad should only last a little while. So happiness can feel your heart and give you back your smile. Yes, I can tell what you're feeling. I can see it on your face. Kaylie: When you're angry, Barney and Kids: I can see it on your face. Nick: Or when you're sad, I can see it on your face. Taylor: Or when you're happy, Barney: Yes, I can tell what you're feeling. I can see it on your face. *song ends Barney: Now that we are smiling we can move onto our steps of making new friends. The next step is saying "hello" in a nice way. Taylor, do you mind helping me out with something? Taylor: I'd be glad to..what should I do? Barney: Well we're going to pretend that we are strangers out in the school playground and put on some dress clothesto help us practice our "hellos". Taylor: Sure..but where are these clothes? Barney: Right in my closet..come with me. *they all walk to the closet Barney I'm sure I'll have something for the both of us...let me look. *Barney looks through his closet while throwing things out while barney does improv. Barney: Ah-ha! Here we go..some nice clothes for you Taylor. *Barney gives her a blouse and a hat. she puts them on as he walks back to treehouse Taylor: Thanks Barney. Barney: No problem! *Barney jumps out of his closet with a shall/scarf/poncho thingy with a hat Barney: Ta-daa! Now that I have some fancy clothes we can practice saying hello. *"Misty Moisty Morning" begins to play Taylor: One misty moisy morning when cloudy was the weather I ran into a friend and said "how nice to be together" He began to complement and I began to grin. Barney: How do you do Taylor: and how do you do Both: and how do you do again. *During the instrumental break Barney turns to the 3 other kids Barney: Are you all ready to practice being strangers and sayings some hell- ohhh wait you guys don't have any fancy clothes on..hmmm..i think i can fix that! *Barney makes fancy clothes on the three as the song resumes Barney: Now you're ready to say hello! All: One misty moisy morning when cloudy was the weather I ran into a friend and said "how nice to be together" He began to complement and I began to grin. How do you do ' ' and how do you do and how do you do again. *song ends and scene transits as they are all saying "hello". the sceen next is the near the treehouse. Taylor: This school is much bigger than my last one..my last one didn't have a playset..or a tireswing and it didn't even have one tree..But it did have all my friends..*sigh* *camera pans to the rest of the cast playing on the playset. Barney notices that Taylor is sad again. Barney: Oh..Guys it looks like Taylor is sad again.. *kids adlib Barney: Maybe we could try and cheer her up..come on guys. *they hop off the playset and walk towards Taylor. *they greet* David: What's wrong Taylor? Taylor: Oh I was just missing my old friends.. Kaylie: Well maybe if we show you the treehouse you cheer you up. Taylor: The treehouse? Kaylie: Yea, This is the big treehouse..the tree has been here for a long time! One day some parents and teachers decided to make it our treehouse where we play in everyday. Barney: Kaylie..you just represented one of the next steps of making a friend..sharing nice things with friends is special things to do. Taylor: What do you do in the treehouse? Nick: Oh we do all sorts of things..like..like playing pretend! David: and singing some songs. Kaylie: Sometimes we play board games! Barney: Instead of telling her why don't we show her what we do? Kids: Okay. *"Welcome to Our Treehouse" plays Barney and Kids: Welcome to our treehouse. A pretend and you can be-house. Way up in this big old tree. It's a real fun place to be. *During an short instrumental break they make their way to the look out David: The treehouse can be a great big ship. We'll sail the deep blue sea. Barney: Ahoy, I'm captain Barney Lafoote of the SS Happy Tree! *clip transits to the main floor on the treehouse. All: Welcome to our treehouse. A pretend and you can be-house. Way up in this big old tree. It's a real fun place to be. Kaylie: We like to dance with hula hoops. Swingin' and singin', loop-de-loo. Barney and Kids: Hula hoops, loop-de-loo. Hula hoops, loop-de-loo! Barney and Kids: Welcome to our treehouse. A pretend and you can be-house. Way up in this big old tree. It's a real fun place to be. Welcome to our treehouse! *song ends and scene transits to them playing "Mother May I?" Taylor: You must take 4 big jumps.. Barney David, Nick and Kaylie: Mother May I? Taylor: Yes you may. *they improv as jumping Barney: That was a very fun game of "Mother May I?"...want to play another one? Taylor: Nah...I'm getting really hungry.. Barney: Hmm...maybe I can help. *Barney makes a bunch of healthy snacks appear on the round table that is near the bridge. Taylor: Oh this great! Nick: There's a lot of yummy foods..and there all healthy too. Barney: Well the best snack to have when hungry is fruits or vegetables! *"Have a Snack" begins as they dig in Barney: Have a snack. Eat an apple or an orange. Have a snack. Munch a cherry or a grape. Have a snack. Have some celery or carrots. Have a snack. Kids: Yeah! Brocolli is great. Barney: When you want something crunchy, when you want something sweet, Fruits and vegetables are always fun to eat. Kaylie: Have a snack. Eat a pear or tangerine. Yeah, Nick: have a snack. A purple plum or juicy peach. David: Have a snack. I like to peel a big banana. Taylor: Have a snack. Yeah! I'll have one of each. Barney: When you want something crunchy, when you want something sweet, Barney and Kids: Fruits and vegetables are always fun to eat. ' ' Have a snack, have a snack. Have a snack, have a snack. When you want something crunchy, when you want something sweet, Fruits and vegetables are always fun to eat. *'*'''song ends and scene transits as they all dig in ' ' Kaylie: Barney, can I go to the classroom with Taylor to show her all of the great things it has to offer? Barney: Sure We'll stay here and clean up. Kaylie: Okay than see you all later. Taylor: Bye everybody *sceen transits as the boys begin to clean and the girls are exiting the next scene is in the class. *the girls enter the classroom from the inside. Kaylie: This is the classroom that some of Barney's friends hangout in everyday. Taylor: This is my class! Kaylie: Hey! Would you like to join us when we hangout at the school in the afternoons? Taylor: May I? Kaylie: Of course! Any friends of Barney is a friend of ours. Taylor: Thanks Kaylie. Kaylie: No prob..After school you'll be able to meet a lot of friends and have a lot of fun..some time we even learn new things! Anyway who's your teacher? Taylor: Ms. Campbell. Kaylie: I had her a few years ago she's a great teacher Taylor: Yea. She's very sweet..right now we're learning about the alphabet and reading. Kaylie: Do you like reading? Taylor: I love reading! Kaylie: I do too! Ms. Campbell has a great selection of stories in the classroom library. Taylor: There's a library in the classroom? Kaylie: Yep it's right over here. *They walk over to the bean bags near the book shelves. Taylor: Oh wow..these are great books..Goldie Locks, Cinderella..and there is even Mother Goose Rhymes! Kaylie: Yep there are a lot of good ones. Did you know what I like about Ms. Campbell? Taylor: No..what do you like about her? Kaylie: She help me make me think that reading was fun! *"Books are Fun" begins to play Girls: '''Books are fun! Books are great!' Let's sit down with a book today. Books are fun! Books are great! Is it book time yet? Oh, I just can't wait To read a 'book.' Kaylie: Do you know why I love to read a book? Why I get so happy every time I take a look? 'Cause books can take me anywhere that I want to go. Books help my imagination grow. Girls: Books are fun! Books are great! Let's sit down with a book today. Books are fun! Books are great! Is it book time yet? Oh, I just can't wait To read a book. Taylor: Books are fun to read. I love the pictures too. I love to snuggle up and read with somebody like you. All my favorite stories and many more to learn. Good things come with every page I turn. Girls: Books are fun! Books are great! Let's sit down with a book today. Books are fun! Books are great! Is it book time yet? Oh, I just can't wait To read a book, book, book, book. To read a book, book, book, book. Read a book! *song ends and the others enter the classroom through the outside door. Barney: Wow sounds like you guys were having a lot of fun! Taylor: *laughs* we were! Kaylie: We we are reading books. Nick: Can we join? Kaylie: Sure! *they adlib as they look at books Barney: I think I may have a book about the last rule of making a friend. Kaylie: Oh what is the book called? Barney: The Lion and the Mouse. Taylor: Oh here it is..there you go Barney. *she hands Barney the books. Barney: Ah! Here we are..Would you like me to read you the story? Kids: Yea! Barney: Oh great! But I am going to need some help..hmm does anyone here like to help? *Kids We do!* Barney: Okay I'm going to need you to play some of the characters in the story...Taylor would you like to play the mouse? Taylor: Sure. Barney: Kaylie, would you like to play the lion? Kaylie: I'd be happy to. Barney: Boys..would you like to play the hunters? *Boys: Why not?* Barney: Great! Without further a do..Once upon a time.. *scene transits to the playground in a jungle like disguise Barney's voice is overlaying the video. (the voice over is in bold) Barney: There was a mighty lion! She was the queen of the jungle. *Kaylie is on the playset (in lion costume) doing poses Kaylie: I am a mighty lion! The queen of the jungle! Barney: That's what I said. Kaylie: Oh sorry.. Barney: Also in this jungle was a small field mouse..she was always on the run and one day she found herself in the lion's den! *Taylor walks in on her knees (in a mouse costume) Taylor: Oh no! How did I get here! What if he eats me what if..what if- *Kaylie walks towards Taylor and taps her on the shoulder. Taylor turns around while Kaylie has a smile on her face Kaylie: Rawr (*she says in a nice tone*) Taylor: Eek! Barney: The lion caught the mouse and held her on her back. Kaylie: Eh..nevermind your too small for me.. Taylor: Phew Kaylie: But..I am going to have you as a tasty snack! Taylor: Please don't eat me! I will be glad to make amends with you and if you ever need help I'll be there! Kaylie: How can a mouse help a lion...oh whatever I'll let you go.. *Taylor crawls off set Barney: a few days later The lion laid down for a afternoon nap. Suddenly some hunters appeared and set a trap on the queen of the jungle. *David and Nick walk in with a fish net and place it on her David: Oh this lion is going to make great money! Barney: When they went to go get their truck the lion woke up! *The boys leave the set Kaylie: Oh no! What happened? Barney: The mouse soon appeared. Taylor: Oh no Lion! I told you I would help toy and friends do what they say! Kaylie: How? Taylor: You'll see! *a time lapse of Taylor chewing up the rope at the end the lion is free. Barney: The mouse uses her teeth to help the lion be free. Taylor: There we are.. Kaylie: How did you do that? Anyway..Thanks for helping me..you're a true friend. Barney: The lion and mouse we're the best of friends living happily ever after *story ends and scene transits to the classroom Barney: The end.. Taylor: Barney..what was the last step of making a friend? Barney: It doesn't matter how different you and your friends are, can see past that and still like each other. Taylor: Ohh.. *"I Love You" begins to play Barney: At the end of the day it's love that makes a good friend just like all of you! I Love You, You Love Me We're a Happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you won't you say you love me to? Barney and Kids: I Love You You Love Me we're best friends like friends should be with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you won't you say you love me to? *song ends* Taylor: Barney, thanks for helping me make new friends. Barney: It's a pleasure. Kaylie: yea now we all have one more friend and that's great! David: Hey do you guys want to come over to my house..my Mom just got a bunch of new books from the library. Kids: Sure! *they all say goodbye and right when they are about to the the classroom taylor turns back to the Barney plush Taylor: Thanks for being a good friend, Barney.. bye! *the Barney plush winks and the episode comes to a close*